Once Upon a Dream
by soraya li
Summary: A Helen/Druitt songfic    What if there was just a little more time in "Haunted" for the "good" John to say goodbye to Helen?  My version of the last part of "Haunted".


Once Upon a Dream

By sorayali

A/N: Disclaimers: I own nothing. The song "Once Upon a Dream" is from the musical _Jekyll & Hyde_. This is my take on how "Haunted" could have ended. Rated T just to be safe. Please R & R. All song lyrics or flashbacks are in italics.

Helen, John, and Henry were waiting outside the sealed doors to the main lab, where the electrical abnormal was planning their destruction, when suddenly John pulled a small object out of his pocket.

"Helen, I just wanted you to have this before I go. I have been meaning to give this to you for several years now." John gingerly handed Helen a coral oval-shaped music box hand-painted with an exquisite pattern of white roses. He watched as she gently wound it up and lifted the lid with the utmost care. Inside, a tiny ballerina dressed in a white tutu held a white rose as she danced to a familiar melody.

_Once upon a dream, we were lost in love's embrace. There we found a perfect place, once upon a dream…_

Helen looked at the twirling ballerina and seemed lost in thought as she watched it. Then she dared to gaze into John's ice blue eyes. Just for a moment, John thought he saw love reflected in her eyes.

Helen's mind transported her back to a time when she had managed to sneak away from the Sanctuary to visit John. She remembered the letter he had written her, entreating her to join him for a few days. He had written that he had missed her, and he had never stopped loving her. But one line of his letter, from what would soon become one of her favorite songs, had convinced her to accept his invitation.

_Could we begin again, once upon a dream?_ he had written in his elegant handwriting.

**_Several years ago_**

_ John kissed Helen before continuing to play a song on the piano. Helen sang along. _

_ "Once upon a dream, we were lost in love's embrace. There we found a perfect place, once upon a dream…"_

_ "You sing beautifully, my love," John smiled, as he continued to stroke the piano keys. _

_ "Why, thank you," Helen smiled back. "How did you learn to play so beautifully?"_

_ "My mother taught me how to play."_

_ "Well, I am impressed. Shall we continue?" At Helen's urging, he resumed._

_ "Once there was a time like no other time before. Hope was still an open door, once upon a dream." Helen stopped and sat down. She leaned her head on John's shoulder. It was getting late. _

"_You know, John, I think that might just be one of my favorite songs. Shall we retire for _

_tonight then?"_

_ "But, I haven't finished yet." John had a disappointed look on his face._

_ "You'll have time to finish tomorrow before I have to return to the Sanctuary. I promise," Helen said. _

_ "Alright, then. If you say so, my dear Helen," John smiled and led her up to the bedroom in his small apartment. _

Helen was finally pulled out of her reverie by the feeling that John had been staring at her for a rather long time. He was waiting for her to say something about his gift.

"John, thank you," she breathed. She was still transfixed by the tiny dancing ballerina.

"You're welcome, love," he replied and kissed her hand. "I love you. Remember that. Always…" John stopped and looked at Henry. "Mr. Foss, would you be so kind as to deactivate the EM shield?"

Helen nodded quietly to Henry that it was alright.

"…for all eternity." John whispered to Helen.

"John, no, please!" Helen's plea reached empty air as John teleported into the room to reach the electrical abnormal. She dropped the small music box into her pocket.

After Henry overrode the doors to the main lab at Helen's nod, John sprinted inside. The electrical abnormal was almost finished with preparing the toxin that would kill them all. John extended his hand out to the fingers of lightning, welcoming the abnormal back into his being. Helen and Henry rushed into the lab.

"I need a medkit, right away!" Helen called out to Henry.

Helen tenderly touched John, who was lying on the floor of the lab. However, he recoiled from her touch.

"Get away from me!" he yelled. The creature had returned to its host. Helen released him before begging,

"Please, let me help you!"

"I don't need your help!" John growled.

"It would have killed a lot more, if it weren't for you. You kept it at bay." Helen's face was inches from his.

"I need to leave now." John's voice was full of anguish.

"Where are you going?" Helen breathed.

"I have no destination in mind." John's face looked pained.

"John, wait!" Helen's plea was in vain as he teleported before her eyes.

Helen sighed. Will and Henry had left her alone. They figured she would want some time to herself in order to gather her thoughts. She stared at the empty space, where John had been a few moments earlier. Then she slowly walked back to her office and shut the door. She remembered the music box that John had given her and gently pulled it from her pocket.

She opened it and listened as it played the last few words of the song, their song.

_Could we begin again, once upon a dream?_

Helen whispered a barely audible response to herself,

"Someday, John. Someday, perhaps we will."


End file.
